Pooh's Grand Disney Adventure
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Pooh, all he wanted was for him and Christopher Robin to be together. But when he goes missing, it's up to him to find him. With the help of some new friends, he will discover that everyday life can be an adventure.


Introduction:

To be honest, i'm glad i'll do this story because after I finished working on Baloo's Great Disney Adventure, I meant to work on this one but I decided to wait because I was distracted with Baloo at the time. Man, I can't wait to see what Pooh's adventure brings him and I wonder who he will meet along the way so this should be quite an adventure.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

For Pooh and Christopher Robin ever since the first day they met each other for the first time, they were pretty much inseparable. They always have lots of fun and adventure when they're together and they would always have each other's backs and they thought this would last forever.

One day Christopher Robin decides to talk to Pooh about what's next for their friendship and well he worried he will get upset with him.

"Pooh, mind if we have a talk about something?" he asked

"Well of course what's going on?" Pooh said

"Well it's just since summer's ending and I have to go back to school and I may not be able to see you again." he said

"Well what will I do when you're alway?" Pooh then said

"See that's the problem because everyone's gone and well i'm sure you'll find something to do." he then said

"Well alright but as long as I get to see you whenever you're not busy with school." Pooh said

"Pooh if I go missing, will you find me?' he then said

"Of course I would because you and me are perfect." Pooh then said

"Pooh, you're braver than you seem, stronger than you can ever imagine, and smarter than you think you are." he then said

"Well i've always doubted my ability but since you said that, I will always be brave for you." Pooh then said

"Oh Pooh, i'm sure going to miss you." he then said

"I'll miss you too." Pooh then said

And so Pooh knew if Christopher Robin was in danger or missing, he would never stop until he finds him.

Chapter 2: The Map

The next morning, Pooh woke up and did his usual morning routine.

Once that was done, he was looking for honey in his home but unfortunately they wasn't anymore so he decided to go find some honey.

While he was walking, he passed by the houses that were once homes to his friends and they would always say hello to him.

But now after they left, there was no more of Rabbit taking care of his garden, Tigger bouncing around, Piglet with his anxiety, Kanga always being there for Roo, Eeyore being always depressed, Owl always looking out from his treehouse, and Pooh really missed those days because those were the good times.

He knew that wherever they were, he would never forget them for well being his friends after all these years.

When he got to the tree, he knew those darn bees would go after him but they weren't there today.

So since there wouldn't be any trouble, he decided to make the best of it by climbing the tree and with a single reach, he was able to get his honey.

When he got back with his honey, he wasted no time and he got right into his honey and he knew this was personally the best moment he's ever had probably ever since his friends left.

But while he was eating, he discovered a map and when he looked at it, he knew Christopher Robin was missing.

"Wherever you are Christopher Robin, I won't stop until I find you." he then said.

And so without wasting another moment, he got his honey and the map all set because he knew this would mean he wouldn't be able to return to the Hundred Acre Woods until Christopher Robin is brought back home safely.

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

While Pooh was walking, he remembered when he and his friends went on their grand adventure to find Christopher Robin.

When they were together, they would accomplish anything and it was the adventure that gave them courage and confidence.

Whenever he would remember that, it would always give him hope and he knew if they were here with him right now, they would always have a very grand adventure indeed.

Oh and as for finding the right direction, well Pooh always follows the stars and wherever a star is north, he would go that way.

He wished someone or something would help him on his journey and well he didn't know it yet but he's about to meet some new friends.

Chapter 4: Jiminy Cricket

While he was walking, Pooh noticed something he has never seen before: a dressed cricket.

When he got close to it, the cricket then said "Woah, now i've seen everything."

Pooh well then said "Oh i'm sorry am I bothering you?"

"Well actually you're not because well you haven't seen anything like me ever and oh and in case you were wondering, i'm Jiminy Cricket." the cricket then said

"Oh and in that case, i'm Pooh." Pooh then said

"So Pooh, what brings you to this part of the woods?" Jiminy then said

"Well i'm on a journey to find Christopher Robin." Pooh then said

"Oh my but why?" Jiminy then asked

"It was because while I was eating honey, i found this map and well I believe it will lead me to Christopher Robin." Pooh then said

Jiminy then looked at the map and knew he was right.

He then said "Well you're right, I guess the only option now is keep following the map and i'm sure you'll find him." Jiminy then said

"But before I go, is there a chance that I might see more new friends while I continue on my journey?" Pooh then said

"Yes and well you may never know who you will meet next on your journey." Jiminy then said

And so without saying another word, Pooh then waved Jiminy goodbye and he continued his journey.

Chapter 5: Baloo

That night, Pooh was exhausted from his walk today because he had to walk all the way from the Hundred Acre Woods to where he is now.

He knew he couldn't do the journey on a single day so he decided to sleep in the cave until morning.

While he was sleeping, a mysterious creature decided to sleep in the cave with him but Pooh didn't even see or hear him at all.

The next morning, Pooh woke up and he thought something was wrong but really he was sleeping with Baloo.

He really didn't know who it was so he was left speechless.

Baloo then said "Well you must be Pooh the name's Baloo I hoped you didn't mind if I slept in this cave."

"Oh I don't mind it at all it's just well i'm on a journey to find Christopher Robin ever since I found this map while I was eating my honey." Pooh then said

Baloo then looked at the map and he knew Pooh was going the right way.

He then said "Well you're right because you've followed the map the right way and as long as you keep going, Christopher Robin will soon know that you really do care for him."

"Oh and by the way before I go, did you by chance see him?" Pooh then said

"Well last I saw he was just running away from school life and that's all I know." Baloo then said

"Oh thank you now I know why he's missing." Pooh then said thankfully

"Anytime Pooh, and remember don't stop on your journey until you find him." Baloo then said in a thankful way

And so with what he knows now, Pooh waved Baloo goodbye and he continued on his journey and he wouldn't stop until he finds Christopher Robin.

Chapter 6: Peter Pan

When Pooh came to a very unstable log and knew to take each step very carefully.

While he was walking, the log started to break and he worried this would be the end of him and his journey.

But just then, a boy with green clothing came in to save him just as the log breaked into the endless pit.

"Oh thank you so much because you saved my life." Pooh then said gratefully

"Anytime and by the way, the name's Peter Pan and you must be Pooh continuing his journey to find Christopher Robin." he then said

"How did you know that?" Pooh then said

"Well he was around here a day or two ago and he wanted me to tell you that." Peter then said

"Oh at least he knows i'm searching for him." Pooh then said

Once they landed, Pooh then showed Peter his map and he wished him good luck as he waved him goodbye.

Chapter 7: Beshte

When Pooh arrived at Skull Cave, he saw another thing he's never seen before: a hippo.

"Hello there who are you?" Pooh then asked

"Beshte and you must be Pooh." he then said

"Well yes that's my name and also was Christopher Robin here?" Pooh then said

"Yes he was here and we should get going." Beshte then said

And so without saying anything else, Pooh climbed on board Beshte's back and the both of them went into the cave.

When they were inside, the cave was mysterious and elusive.

Just then, Pooh and Beshte saw two separate paths and knew they had to go on their own.

So they went on their paths and hopefully they wouldn't be lost

While Pooh was his separate path, he hoped Christopher Robin was okay.

But just then and out of nowhere, he slid and fell into a hole.

He tried getting out but it was so slippery he wasn't able to get out.

Beshte then heard Pooh calling for help so he knew what to do now: find Christopher Robin.

Once he found him, they then had a plan to get Pooh out of the hole.

So with the bowl of honey set, they lowered it near him and when he was in it, they wasted no time and they pulled with all they got.

Once Pooh saw Christopher Robin for the first time, he wasted no time and he hugged him and he embraced it.

Chapter 8: Elliot

Once they were out of the cave, Pooh and Christopher Robin were together again for the first time in 2 days.

Just as they were wondering how to get back home, Elliott came and offered them a ride back home.

They accepted his offer and after climbing on his back, Elliott then took off and both Pooh and Christopher Robin enjoyed the ride and being together again.

While Elliott was flying, both Pooh and Christopher Robin could see how far Pooh has come on his journey and for that, Christopher Robin knew he could do it.

Once they arrived in the Hundred Acre Woods, they climbed off Elliott's back and thanked him for the ride.

Elliott then flew off into the sky and it was quite a beauty to see.

Chapter 9: Back Together Again

That night, Pooh and Christopher Robin were sitting on a cliff and it was a starry night.

"Pooh, thank you for saving me because you knew I was missing." Christopher Robin then said

"Well my pleasure it's just the world just isn't the same without you." Pooh then replied

"Pooh, promise me that you will never leave my side." he then said

"Oh I won't Christopher Robin I promise." Pooh then said

And so from that point forward, Pooh and Christopher Robin would always be together and as for their friendship, well after Pooh's journey, their bond only gets stronger when they're together.

Epilogue

So there you go and man what an adventure Pooh had. Man he really cared so much about Christopher Robin that he would do whatever it takes to make sure he's brought home safely. Now that's how friends are always there for you.


End file.
